indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Lilac
Sash Lilac is a character owned by GalaxyTrail. She is one of the 6 characters unlocked from the start and comes from the games Freedom Planet and Freedom Planet 2.http://freedomplanet.galaxytrail.com/https://freedomplanet2.com/ Trophy Quote Character Description Sash Lilac is a rare water dragon known for her speed. She is one of the 3 playable characters in Freedom Planet, the others being Carol Tea and Milla. Her signature attack is her cyclone, allowing to her spin in the air and allowing float briefly.https://avalicearchives.miraheze.org/wiki/Sash_Lilac Summary Lilac has a fairly simple moveset. She uses quick attacks, staying true to the fast nature of her game. Moveset Side Melee: A move based on Lilac standard kick animation. Deals 5 damage. Up Melee: Lilac does an uppercut, hitting enemies in an arc with her hair, dealing 5 damage. This attack can be angled to the right or to the left. Down Melee: Lilac runs in the air, dealing 1 damage up to 6 times when kicking foes. Neutral Special | Cyclone ''': Lilac uses her signature cyclone attack, Dragon Cyclone, where she spins using her hair as a weapon. It is a multi-hit attack, and each hit does '''2 damage. It also gives her a small amount of extra airtime and height. It can be held, but this does not boost damage or height. Side Special | Blink Dash : Lilac dashes forward a short distance at light speed, dealing 4 damage on contact. With Dragon Star active, this move's distance is increased, and it deals 6 damage. Up Special | Dragon Boost/Boost Breaker ''': Lilac's up aerial is her Dragon Boost. She goes into a ball, and then shoots into a direction, going quite far and dealing '''1 damage up to 5 times.. While Lilac is in a ball, the player can pick a direction for Lilac's dash by holding that direction. Dragon Boost bounces off walls and the ground. With Dragon Star active, Dragon Boost goes much further and can hit up to 10 times, and the attack button can be pressed again at the end of the move to use Boost Breaker, which deals 5 damage. Unlike her original games, she is not invincible during this attack. Down Special | Dragon Kick ''': Lilac performs a Dive Kick to the ground. However, unlike most Down Aerials that slam to the ground, it can be aimed to the left, right, or straight down. The damage is determined by how far she falls, with a '''minimum of 4 damage and a maximum of 11 damage. This kick can be canceled by air dodging. Canceling does not put Lilac into her free-fall state. Grounded Charge | Dragon Star ': When fully charged, Lilac jumps through a Time Gate, earning a Dragon Star that orbits her. While active, Dragon Star will power up Lilac's Side Melee, Up Special and Side Special. Disappears if the latter two are used. '''SUPER | Holodragon Rush ': Lilac summons Holodragon (a hologram projected by Pangu). It deals '''7 damage, and if aimed right can hit multiple times. The Super lasts 3 seconds. It always appears on the left of Lilac, and fires to the right while shifting up and down. When summoning, Lilac poses for a second before being able to move again. While Lilac is able to move during part of her super, she pays for it by having no invulnerability frames, even while posing, making the Super a risky move up close. Alternate Skins Blue Based off Lilac’s appearance from Freedom Planet 1. (Base Skin) Hanfu Outfit Based off Lilac’s appearance from Freedom Planet 2. Orange Based off alternate colors seen from The Spriter’s Resource. The sprite is never seen in the game, so it’s likely a part of beta elements according to Trevor Lowe. Pink Based off alternate colors seen from The Spriter’s Resource. The sprite is never seen in the game, so it’s likely a part of beta elements according to Trevor Lowe. Green Based off alternate colors seen from The Spriter’s Resource. The sprite is never seen in the game, so it’s likely a part of beta elements according to Trevor Lowe. Black Based off alternate colors seen from The Spriter’s Resource. The sprite is never seen in the game, so it’s likely a part of beta elements according to Trevor Lowe. Strategies Update History Patch 1.0.0.5 * Lilac is now a default fighter. Patch 1.0.0.6 * Dragon Boost hitbox size increased. Patch 1.1.0.0 * Dragon Kick now interrupts Jack's Burrow. * Boost Breaker cooldown increased. Patch 1.1.1.0 * Dragon Boost cannot be used until Lilac lands if Boost Breaker is used. * Dragon Boost startup increased slightly. * Boost Breaker no longer contributes to Pogo combos. [[Patch 2.0.0.0|'Patch 2.0.0.0']] * Up Melee ** Lilac's old Grounded Charge has been moved to her Up Melee. ** Can now be angled to the left. ** Damage reduced from 6-9 to 5. * Side Special | Blink Dash ''' ** Lilac dashes forward a short distance at light speed, dealing '''4 damage on contact. With Dragon Star active, this move's distance is increased, and it deals 6 damage. * Up Special | Dragon Boost/Boost Breaker ** Damage reduced from 6 to 1, but can hit up to 5 times. ** Distance significantly increased with Dragon Star active. ** Base travel distance shortened. ** Boost Breaker can only be used whith Dragon Star active. * Grounded Charge | Dragon Star ** When fully charged, Lilac jumps through a Time Gate, earning a Dragon Star that orbits her. While active, Dragon Star will power up Lilac's Side Melee, Up Special and Side Special. Disappears if the latter two are used. * SUPER | Holodragon ** The laser now shifts up and down. ** The laser lasts one second shorter. Gallery Box - Freedom Planet.png|Lilac's character box, on the Kickstarter page Portrait ~ Lilac vs Orcane.png|Official Artwork by @JamesTheReggie lilac_joins.png|Unlocking Lilac lilac_trophy.png|Lilac's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo Trivia * Lilac is the only character to have English voice acting in Indie Pogo, she is voiced by Dawn M. Bennett. ** Zorbié also features voice clips taken from his game, but none with dedicated dialogue (only grunts) ** While Crow has voice acting in the launch trailer, he lacks any voice lines in the current game. * Her source game bares minor similarities to the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. As such, similarities can be seen between Lilac's moves in Indie Pogo and Sonic's in ''Sonic Battle''https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_Battle. * Lilac's pose in the credits is her sitting sprite in Freedom Planet. * Lilac was the 11th character added to the game.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017877144104468480 * Lilac was the first character to get buffed; her dragon boost was given a bigger hitbox. * Originally, the base roster had 4 characters. After a vote in the Indie Pogo discord server, Lilac was added to the starter fighter pool. ** If a player already had save data before this patch and didn't unlock Lilac, they would still have to buy Lilac from the shop for one coin. References Category:Fighters Category:Starter Fighters Category:Freedom Planet